The electrical connector of this invention provides a variety of power and communications outlet combinations for use with high flexibility undercarpet wiring for branch circuit power distribution in open areas and, specifically, establishes an electrical transition connection from a plurality of individual wire conductors to a multiple conductor flat cable at a feed point in the system as well as a transition conversion from a multiple conductor flat cable to a plurality of individual wire conductors at a conventional pedestal having one or more receptacles for providing power and/or communications outlets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,729 to Sarazen shows an electrical connector for interconnecting a flat and round conductor, the connector comprising a flat conductive material having a plurality of lances extending outwardly from a flat surface to pierce a flat conductor and thereby make an electrical connection. A tubular section is adjacent the flat surface for making a connection with the round wire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,104 to Wasserman is illustrative of a connector for making an electrical connection with flat adhesive tape containing a wire running longitudinally through the connector. The connector is flat and contains a plurality of prongs which are pushed through the tape and thereafter crimped over the wire in the tape.
Other teachings showing self piercing electrical connectors for making an electrical connection with a flat conductor are illustrated in the United States patents to Rickards No. 4,018,499 and Kuo No. 3,728,473.
However, the known prior art does not provide a solution for undercarpet cable systems exhibiting facile conversion between multiple conductor flat wire cable and wire conductors for quick and easy installation, for example, of duplex power, data and telephone cables.